


healing a man of love

by samugiiri



Series: past the human eye [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Miya Atsumu, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Post-Time Skip, Postpartum Depression, Recovery, Sad Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Supportive Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: He will make sure Atsumu can smile genuinely from the heart.No more masks for him to hide behind, only the truth.“Thank ya, Omi.”;the recovery of the man called "love"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: past the human eye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	healing a man of love

**Author's Note:**

> don't continue reading if you get triggered by the topic of depression, anxiety, and mental health in general.
> 
> this also isn't beta read so sorry for mistakes and stuff. other than that, enjoy reading!
> 
> (this fic is a sequel to a previous fic but may be read as a stand alone)

_ Beep, Beep, Beep _

  
  


The room’s atmosphere is heavy, the room silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor accompanied by the quiet breathing of the occupants.

A guilty brother, a concerned friend, and the unconscious patient.

It had been hours since that moment, since the blonde currently on the hospital bed muttered,  _ “It’ll be fine soon.” _

Kiyoomi couldn’t fathom how he could say that at the brink of death. How could he say things would be  _ fine. _ It didn’t make sense.  _ Nothing  _ made sense anymore.

The man who appeared so happy and bright had lost his light.  _ Did he even have a light to begin with? _

He looked at Atsumu who’s lying unconscious on the bed,  _ thankfully  _ still breathing and still alive. He then turns his head to look at the other man in the room who hasn’t stopped crying since they found him inside Atsumu’s apartment bathroom. Osamu looks tired, he looks like he’d been tearing himself apart ever since the paramedics came.

News has yet to spread much, the team only finding about what happened an hour ago. Kiyoomi doesn’t know who else knows, but that isn’t his main thought right now.

Actually, he doesn’t know what to really think right now. Atsumu, the man who had done everything to make it seem like he was  _ living the life, _ was actually hiding behind that act to hide his true pain and troubles. To hide how he really was living, or maybe something more akin to  _ dying. _

He had only recently realized his feelings towards Atsumu and spent time to figure it out. He thought he had time, but then he felt something wrong when Atsumu didn’t show up to the party. It was his own brother’s shop opening at that; Atsumu loves his brother  _ more than anything. _

The spiker remembers locking eyes with Osamu, the same look of concern in their eyes. It only got worse when Atsumu wouldn’t pick up his phone or answer their texts. They both ran out in a hurry, saying things along the line of  _ “There’s something wrong with Atsumu,”  _ and that they needed to  _ go. _

It’s been 4 hours since they arrived at the hospital. 4  _ dreadful  _ hours of constant worrying and crying. Both conscious men in the room caught in their own headspace, thinking yet not thinking. It’s  _ too hard _ to think, especially when a man they both love dearly is hanging onto dear life.  _ (Is he really trying to hang on, though?) _

Kiyoomi and Osamu snap out of their rumination when they hear the door open and close. They both look up from where they were staring at and see the doctor enter, along with another guest.

“Babe,” Suna calls out and walks towards Osamu, they embrace each other in a hug. Kiyoomi watches the scene unfold before it’s interrupted by the doctor requesting their attention. They all look at him as they wait for whatever he has to say.

“Miya Atsumu is lucky that you found him early and that you called the paramedics quickly. If you had not found him sooner, he sadly would not have made it.” The doctor says, straight to the point and Kiyoomi could see the way Osamu’s head falls down.

Kiyoomi sighs, knowing that the twin hasn’t been able to fully recover from shock, or possibly his guilty thoughts. He beckons the doctor to continue and receives a nod as he clears his throat. 

“Don’t worry though, he will make it. We managed to recover his amount of blood loss and have closed up his cuts for healing. However, I believe he will need a lot of therapy once he wakes up. He’ll also need the support.” The doctor continues to talk about Atsumu’s condition as well as what would be needed once he wakes up. 

Honestly, all Kiyoomi could think was that  _ Atsumu will be okay _ and  _ I’ll help him heal. _

The latter statement could be iffy, it really depends on what the setter will think  _ once  _ he does wake. But, Kiyoomi will try. He wants to help, he wants to do something to ease Atsumu’s suffering. Just anything so that the blonde could  _ be happy. _

Hell, he’d sacrifice his own happiness if that meant Atsumu experienced happiness. He’d do anything to remove his sadness, pain, and suffering.

Once the doctor leaves, Kiyoomi watches as Osamu crumbles to the floor. Suna catches him and tries to comfort him as much as possible. The scene makes Kiyoomi feel a small pang in his heart, knowing that out of all of them, Osamu is probably hurting the most, along with feeling the most guilt.

But, knowing Atsumu, he wouldn’t want that. He  _ especially  _ wouldn’t want his own twin to be beating himself over his growing guilt. Kiyoomi doesn’t know what he’s doing, he just  _ knows  _ he has to, for Atsumu’s sake.

“It isn’t your fault.. at least not entirely,” he says, clear enough for the two other men. “We all feel guilty, but you.. no,  _ we both _ know that Atsumu would probably shout at us for beating ourselves over our guilt.” The couple looked at the curly haired man as he continued to speak.

“I.. I don’t know exactly how it feels to be in your place. I’m just a friend, a friend who’s fallen for your brother. But, you’re his twin, Osamu; and Suna, you’re his best friend. I wouldn’t know how you’re hurting. However, I do think it’s unfair to think that you carry  _ all _ the blame.”

It’s silent for a moment, the confession hanging in the air. The aircon’s whirring rings in the room, the breathing of the three of them is heard, along with small sniffles too. 

Kiyoomi looks at both of them, tears he held this whole time finally falling down. Because even though the two of them are closer to Atsumu, it  _ still hurts the same. _

They could have different reasons in their head for hurting, they could have different reasons to blame themselves. But one thing is the same for all of them, which is that they’re all hurting.

  
The sight of Atsumu unconscious on the bed, the knowledge of the fact that he tried to take his own life, the fact that they love him; it all  _ hurts. _

Atsumu didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve any of this. He should be smiling and laughing about, enjoying his younger part of his years while it lasts. Yet, here he is lying on the bed in a pale white room, hooked up to a machine just so that he can keep his life. Even when  _ he  _ was the one who tried to take it away himself.

The three of them sit in silence, not knowing what else to say. They know this was only the start of it all. They have a whole road to walk down once Atsumu opens his eyes. It wouldn't be easy. They can’t just simply take away Atsumu’s depression and awful thoughts, they would need to build a stronger trust in order to get Atsumu to let them help him.

But that was fine, it’ll be worth it. Atsumu  _ will  _ find a meaning to live. They’d do whatever it takes.

\--

It took a week before Atsumu woke up. Osamu and Suna were with the doctor outside, talking about future therapy for the blonde and other things related. Kiyoomi sat beside Atsumu’s bed, head pillowed on his arm as he admired the other’s face.

He looked peaceful and beautiful. The light that peeks through the curtain of the window beside them shining on Atsumu, making him look angelic.

He really  _ is  _ an angel to them, to him. An angel that graced them with his presence.

Kiyoomi was tracing Atsumu’s light freckles on his face with his eyes when he heard a soft grumble. The spiker watched as the setter’s eyes slowly fluttered open, their eyes meeting. Kiyoomi shoots up as Atsumu wakes up, hand clutching onto the older’s.

“Atsumu..?” He calls for him softly, the blonde seemingly grasping consciousness. When his honey brown eyes are finally visible, Atsumu calls out, “...Omi?”

His voice sounds so soft, but still so broken. The sadness that he saw in those same pairs of eyes when he found him in the bathroom still remains. Kiyoomi feels a warm wetness on his cheeks, now realizing that he’s crying.

“Thank god, you’re awake.” He brought his free hand to caress Atsumu’s cheek. The blonde still showing a face of confusion.

“Omi..? What— W-wait.. where am I?” Atsumu slowly sits up, resting his back against the back of the bed.

Before Kiyoomi could answer, the door opened with Osamu and Suna entering. The shop owner was saying something to his boyfriend before turning to Atsumu who was now awake.

“Tsumu?” Osamu’s voice breaks as tears well up in his eyes.

Atsumu is awake.

He’s alive.

“Samu—” He gets cut off when he’s engulfed in his twin’s warm embrace. The blonde can feel the wetness of the tears dropping onto his shoulder. He tightens their hug, his own tears starting to build up. 

“I-I’m sorry, Tsumu. I should’ve—”

“Don’t apologize, Samu. It ain’t yer fault.” He whispers, comforting his younger twin. Osamu has never been the emotional type of person, that was Atsumu’s job. But after a week of constant thinking and worrying, having the taste of what it could be if Atsumu was… gone, he couldn’t help but cry.

Kiyoomi and Suna take their leave so they can let the twins have some time together. Once outside, they both take a seat on the chairs beside each other. They sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. They weren’t particularly close, they were just acquainted. That being Suna is Komori’s teammate while Kiyoomi is Atsumu’s. That was pretty much their only connection to each other.

After 10 minutes of silence, Suna speaks up. “So.. you love Atsumu?” Kiyoomi snaps his head from the empty space he was staring at and looks at the brunette. He just nods, not finding the voice yet to speak.

Suna hums, “I guess I saw it coming, though. You should tell him, I think it’ll help clear at least one roaming thought in his head.” Kiyoomi frowns in confusion, what did he mean by that? The middle blocker finally turns his head to look at the spiker.

“It isn’t my place to say, but I’m tired of Atsumu’s pining. And… and I think that his feelings could be one of the things plaguing him.” 

_ Ah, so that’s it.  _

“But, this isn’t the time to burden him with—”

“ _ Don’t  _ say it’s a burden. Been there, done that; it does  _ not  _ end well. Just tell him. I know it probably ain’t easy for you, but it’ll be better for both of you.” Kiyoomi startles at the sharp tone that Suna used at first, but he guesses the man is right. He’ll keep those words in mind.

That was the last words said between them before Osamu comes out of the room with puffy eyes and still sniffling. “Ah, Sakusa-san. Tsumu says he wants ta talk ta ya.” Kiyoomi nods as he walks inside the hospital room.

Atsumu sits there, skin pale and cheeks sunken. He’s looking out the window which is showing the sun going down, the night creeping on the sky. He still looks beautiful. He’s  _ always  _ looked beautiful.

The blonde turns his head to Kiyoomi when he hears footsteps approaching him. Atsumu gives him a small, soft smile and Kiyoomi returns it. He takes a seat by his bed as he waits for the other to speak.

“Omi,” Atsumu starts, “I’m happy yer here and all, but…” a deep breath, “why’re  _ ya  _ here?”

Kiyoomi doesn’t flinch. After his talk with Suna, he doesn’t want to run away or hide anymore. Atsumu deserves to know at least, he deserves to know everything.

“As far as I know, ya hate me right—”

“I don’t hate you. I  _ never  _ did.” He says firmly. Atsumu’s eyes widened a bit, shocked. He sees the blonde open his mouth to say something, but closes it and lets Kiyoomi continue. The moon is now shining into the room, the stars are out.

“I never hated you, Mi- Atsumu. In fact, it was quite the opposite.” He looks up and sees that Atsumu is still frozen in place. 

“I love you, and I’m sorry I’m an idiot that only showed you otherwise.” He takes a deep breath, “You deserve to know. I don’t want to overwhelm you since you just woke up, so it’s okay for you not to answer n—” He stops mid sentence when a cold hand touches his cheek.

He looks up to meet Atsumu’s eyes that are looking at him fondly, as if he just gave Atsumu all the stars in the sky. When Kiyoomi’s breath hitches when the hand moves, Atsumu starts bringing the hand away, but the raven catches it softly to keep it there.

“Yer different.. but in a good way. A-are ya sure, Omi? Are ya sure ya want me?” Kiyoomi nods, noting how the setter’s voice has become shaky, his hand trembling a bit.

“I.. I’ve had these feelings for ya fer a long time. But, I assumed I had no chance because you’re…  _ you. _ Then there were so many other dirty, disgusting feelings in me I’ve had since high school and I decided I didn’t want to bring you into my mess.” 

Atsumu sighs, “Ya don’t deserve that. Ya deserve better.” The hand drops as Atsumu brings it back to his lap. However, Kiyoomi isn’t giving up. Atsumu is finally opening up and he doesn’t want to give up this chance. This could be the start of his healing process.

“Atsumu, I’m serious. I  _ want  _ you. I have no reason to lie to you, that’d just be cruel. And— and I want to be able to help you because you deserve to be happy. Please don’t decide what I deserve and don’t. Choosing what someone else deserves doesn’t sit right, let’s choose  _ together. _ ”

At this point, tears are already falling from the both of them. From what, they don’t know. It could be out of relief, sadness, frustration, distress, or maybe it could be from happiness. Nothing else mattered right now, though. They needed to talk this out.

Kiyoomi brought his own hand to Atsumu’s cheek, caressing it softly. He smiles when the blonde leans into it, turning his hand to plant a soft kiss on his palm. He hums, relief washing over him. Although Atsumu didn’t particularly say any words, his actions are an answer himself.

He has made it his goal to help Atsumu recover.

He will make sure Atsumu can smile genuinely from the heart.

No more masks for him to hide behind, only the truth.

_ “Thank ya, Omi.” _

\--

Atsumu was discharged another week later. The doctor went over some last few reminders, emphasizing the ones about his therapy sessions with Dr. Himari Yua, his appointed psychologist. 

After that talk, they both agreed to take their time. Atsumu wanted to find himself in a better place before committing into a relationship with Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi, of course, understood that and promised that he’d wait. Atsumu  was  _ is  _ worth the time and patience.

Since Osamu and Suna had to go back to Tokyo, Kiyoomi was the one to be in charge of Atsumu. The blonde didn’t fuss over it since he knows that Osamu is working on his Tokyo branch while Suna has training. Plus, he gets to spend more time with  _ his Omi. _

Kiyoomi was delighted as well, he was happy to be trusted enough by the two closest people in Atsumu’s life. He’s heard stories about how they can be protective over the setter, even if they tease him a lot. So really, this is a big step in the right direction.

Wanting the best for Atsumu, Kiyoomi offered his apartment. And surprisingly (or unsurprisingly), he accepted almost immediately. The spiker drove to the setter’s apartment first so that they could get Atsumu’s essentials and clothes, then he drove them to his apartment.

Kiyoomi was unlocking the door, slightly worried since Atsumu hasn’t said anything since he saw his apartment building. Was he regretting his choice? Did he realize—

“Holy shit, Omi! I knew ya were rich, but I didn’t know..” He trails off as he explores Kiyoomi’s apartment further. It’s so spacious and its design so Sakusa-like. After looking around, he turns around to see Kiyoomi smiling fondly at him, making heat rush to his cheeks.

Then, his shitty mind started thinking and doubting himself again. He started fidgeting his hands as he looked down, avoiding Kiyoomi’s gaze. “Ne, Omi, are ya sure ya wanna do this? I won’t put it against ya, I’ll probably be hard to deal with and I’ll be a pain in the ass and—” He rambles, but startles to a stop when arms wrap around him.

“Shh, yes I’m sure. Don’t doubt yourself, please. I’m here to help.” Kiyoomi caresses Atsumu’s cheek and the latter leans into the touch. He feels his throat constrict, not used to being shown  _ this _ much affection; not used to being focused and attended to. 

Kiyoomi texts the team group chat and updates them. He lets them know that Atsumu will be staying in his apartment and that he’s settled in already. Atsumu’s therapy sessions start next Monday. They all wish them good blessings and say to take care.

Once he’s done fixing up the dishes and things they used for dinner, he heads off to his bedroom where they’ll be sleeping (Kiyoomi offered  _ again, _ but this time his bedroom which Atsumu shyly accepted).

“Atsumu,” he calls out, entering the master bedroom and sees the blonde curled up in the comforter already half asleep. “Mm..Omi..” Atsumu mumbles, turning on his side to face Kiyoomi and making grabby hands. The raven chuckles, saying he’ll take a quick shower and join him in bed soon. 

Now, it’s only 9pm, but Kiyoomi can tell Atsumu is fighting off sleep just so they could keep talking. “Hey,” he whispers, “it’s ok, go to sleep. I know you’re tired.” He cards his fingers through soft, blonde hair, smiling when Atsumu snuggles closer. “Mm..kay,” Atsumu sleepily replies, allowing himself to melt into a puddle in Kiyoomi’s arms. 

“I’ll be here.” Kiyoomi presses a kiss on the smaller’s forehead, watching as Atsumu falls to slumber, soft snores shortly making themselves heard.

_ “Goodnight, Tsumu.” _

\--

It’s been three weeks since then, Atsumu going to therapy sessions thrice a week. He hasn’t gotten to the point where he can bring himself to play volleyball yet, but he visits practice if he’s having a particularly good day.

It hasn’t been easy, but Kiyoomi doesn’t regret anything.

As expected, Atsumu often has bad days, wherein he wouldn’t have the energy to get out of bed. Only willing to let himself sink into the mattress, drowning in an ocean of thoughts. He wouldn’t even budge to eat or take a shower, he would just lay there and stare into nothing.

On days like these, Kiyoomi would not leave his side. He’d notify the team about it, to which they understand and tell him to hang in there. He will prepare breakfast in bed for Atsumu afterwards and try to get him to eat, even if it’s just a few bites. He’ll try to encourage Atsumu to take a shower to feel refreshed. Most of the time, his words are able to reach the blonde, but there are still times wherein it doesn’t. However, Kiyoomi doesn’t lose patience. 

In Kiyoomi’s eyes, it’s much harder for Atsumu than it is for him, even if he isn’t moving to do anything for himself. He can only imagine the exhaustion that plagues the other’s body and mind, and although he can’t physically take away all the thoughts and pain, he just offers himself as a shoulder to lean on and as a source of reassurance.

But even with all these troublesome days, there  _ has  _ been improvement. The bad days slowly lessen and Atsumu is starting to have better days. Although it isn’t the best, it’s still a start. 

_ And Kiyoomi couldn’t be anymore grateful. _

By the third week, Osamu is finally able to visit his brother in Kiyoomi’s apartment. Watching the way Atsumu lights up the moment he sees his twin, he  _ knows _ that nothing can compare to their bond. The day Osamu visited was the best day Atsumu has ever had in the past three weeks. 

He doesn’t sulk about it because twins have a special bond. Not that Kiyoomi would understand, he only has older siblings who he isn’t even close to. But watching the brothers hug each other in a tight embrace, he’s glad to witness such a bond.

He allows them to use his apartment for the entirety of Osamu’s stay. He doesn’t want to intrude on their time together, so he resolves to stay in his dorm in the MSBY building. He hasn’t stayed there in a while as he was busy with Atsumu. He really only stays there if they have early morning practice.

Kiyoomi uses this time to practice and catch up to the amount of practice he’s missed. He’s a bit rocky, but his spikes are still deadly. There’s a hollow feeling in his chest whenever he spikes and realizes that Atsumu isn’t the setter.

He personally doesn’t have anything against the backup setter, however, he just misses playing with the man he loves. Why? Well, he can’t give an  _ exact _ reason and explanation. All he can say is that it’s because  _ Atsumu is Atsumu. _

Now, it’s Saturday and they’re currently having three on three matches. There’s still two hours left for training and they’re already preparing for upcoming V. League Season. 

During their break, the team hears the gym doors open and turn to see who entered. They all stand in shock when they see a familiar blonde setter, clad in his training clothes and smiling at them, waving. Osamu is there beside him too.

It takes another second before Hinata and Bokuto are running towards Atsumu and trapping him in a group hug. Tears in their eyes as they scream,  _ “We missed you Tsum-Tsum!”  _ and  _ “Atsumu-san you’re back!” _

Coach Foster allows an extra 10 minutes for their break so that the team can talk to Atsumu and to settle themselves before they resume practice, Kiyoomi watches as Atsumu walks towards their coach and laughs when he sees Foster ruffle Atsumu’s hair before pushing him to warm up.

And  _ finally,  _ after how many weeks without Atsumu in the team, he’s back. The spirit more lively than when he was gone and everyone showed more determination to play well. 

When the whistle blows and they all play, you can’t even tell that Atsumu was missing for weeks. He played with the same vigority and didn’t fail to set the ball  _ right. _ Kiyoomi relished in the feeling of his hand connecting to the ball  _ with Atsumu’s beautiful set. _

If he looks to the bleachers, Kiyoomi can see the proud and happy smile of Osamu. He can’t help himself but smile too, earning confused looks from their teammates. Atsumu is unfazed, however, as he’s used to seeing Kiyoomi smiling after spending weeks with him.

The spiker hopes there are  _ many _ more weeks to come.

Seeing Atsumu smile and laugh, seeming to have the most fun in his life after so long, it’s fulfilling. It gives hope that he  _ is  _ getting better and he  _ is  _ on his way to leaving behind all the masks he built and used over the years.

Because  _ masks can only hide so much  _ before cracks start appearing and exposing holes in it, barely able to hide the truth behind all the fakeness of it all.

Kiyoomi is sure that they are slowly approaching the goal of Atsumu to show genuinity in his feelings and actions. Not holding back anymore, not hiding himself anymore.

Once practice ends and they’re all heading home after showers, Kiyoomi walks hand-in-hand with Atsumu to the doors. There Osamu waits, phone in hand as he’s calling with Suna. The shop owner gives the phone to Atsumu so the two best friends can talk before he walks over to Kiyoomi.

Osamu lands a hand on his shoulder, causing the raven to shudder.

“Thank ya, Kiyoomi-kun. Thank ya for helping him and taking care of him.” Kiyoomi can see the tears welling up in the man’s eyes and he offers a small smile. “It’s what he deserves,” he replies with ease.

The onigiri man chuckles and drops his hand off his shoulder, wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes. “Yeah, it really is,” Osamu looks back at his brother for a second before locking eyes with Kiyoomi’s again.

“He told me about yer talk in the hospital and all,” Kiyoomi gulps nervously, unsure of what Osamu feels about them. He knows that they trust him, but romantic aspects are different. He blinks out of his thoughts when he hears Osamu laugh.

“Calm down, I won’t do anything ta ya unless ya hurt him. Which I assume ya won’t,” Osamu raises an eyebrow at him and Kiyoomi shakes his head.

“Of course not, I only plan to love him.” Osamu smiles at his words.

_ “Then he’s all yers.” _

\--

Atsumu isn’t completely healed, but he’s at a point where he’s confident about his mental state. He barely has bad days now and he doesn’t overthink as often as he used to. He’s abandoned all unhealthy habits that used to be his coping mechanisms and has resolved to now opening up to either Osamu, Suna, or Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi has watched Atsumu heal slowly and watched his progression. It may have taken a lot to get here, but in the end they made it;  _ Atsumu made it. _

As he stares at the blonde snoring softly on his chest, the morning sun rising into the sky, signaling a new day, he smiles. He’s been smiling much more now, ever since he let Atsumu in his life. 

He remembers the day he started noticing the cracks in Atsumu’s masks, the layers peeling off to show the sadness and pain hiding behind it. He remembers the day where Atsumu’s cold hand that was on his face dropped. He remembers the day he and Atsumu talked and cleared their feelings. 

He has witnessed Atsumu’s journey. He may never know his past during his high school days and may never know what broke him in the first place, but right now, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that together, with the help of the people around them, they pieced the broken pieces of Atsumu and put him back together.

Kiyoomi watches as the man sleeping on top of him blinks his eyes open, allowing honey brown orbs to look at his black ones. 

“Good morning, Atsu.” He says softly, so much love and adoration in his voice. 

Oh how lucky he is, to be able to see this man’s smile first thing in the morning. The image so beautiful and peaceful, he wants to take a picture. But he opts to keep the image in his mind, a moment to store in his memories.

“Morning, Omi.” The blonde yawns obnoxiously and loud, but Kiyoomi can’t find it in him to be annoyed. He  _ wants  _ this man, he  _ loves  _ this man.

He doesn’t need anyone else.

“Atsu,” he calls out, receiving a nod and continues. “Be my boyfriend?” 

Atsumu snaps awake and sits up, staring at Kiyoomi. But, instead of that look making him nervous, he keeps the gaze until he sees tears fall from those bright eyes. Eyes that used to look so dull— now filled with light.

He sits up, adjusting themselves to a more comfortable position with the blonde on the raven’s lap. The former softly sobbing. At some point, Kiyoomi grows concerned after 3 minutes have passed. 

He cups Atsumu’s cheeks and leans their foreheads together. He allows himself to ask again, thinking it’s now the time to do so after months.

“So what do you say, hm? Be mine?”

The man now golden as the sun rays shine on him through the window, making him look like the beautiful angel he is. He remembers saying the same thing back when they were first in the hospital. It reminds him that Atsumu has always been the same person. He never changed, and never has to. He just needed to be shown some clarity.

Atsumu smiles so bright, Kiyoomi feels as if it could blind him.

  
  
  


_ “Of course, Omi.” _

**Author's Note:**

> finALLY I FINISHED A FIC!! i hope y'all enjoy this sequel fic that i started after reading a comment on the previous fic of this series. i have two fics that i need to do that isn't part of sakuatsu fluff week, so i hope i get the time and motivation to finish those.
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you liked it, kudos are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on twitter [@tsumega](https://twitter.com/tsumega)  
> follow me on instagram [@rinsmiya](https://www.instagram.com/rinsmiya/)


End file.
